Legendary Lovers
by Alex-Hoechlin
Summary: Stiles sortait de la pharmacie, en rentrant il entendit une voix, une voix qu'il a bien fait de suivre. UA Sterek.


Bonjour à tous ! Voilà, ceci est mon premier one-shot Teen Wolf. C'est un Sterk, et c'est aussi un UA, donc pas de loup-garous pars ici.

Je tiens à dire que dans ce petit one-shot, Derek n'a rien de terrifiant, il n'est pas froid et donc j'ai peur qu'il soit un poil ooc...

Dédicace à Mimi-sterek, ma sœur, grâce à qui j'ai connu cette fabuleuse série.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Et merde" dis Stiles, qui avait oublié d'acheter son Adderall.

Il alla à la pharmacie, prit ses médicaments et sortit. Il passa devant une ruelle lorsqu'il entendit une voix masculine qui parlait, non, plutôt qui chantait. Il n'y avait jamais personne à cet endroit, il décida d'écouter d'un peu plus près.

Take me down to the river

Underneath the blood-orange sun

Stiles voulait rentrer chez lui, mais cette voix l'envoutait et ses jambes bougeaient sans son accord. Il s'approcha encore pour mieux entendre cette voix enchanteresse.

Say my name like a scripture

Keep my heart beating like a drum.

Il le voyait, l'homme à la voix d'ange. Il était assis sur une cagette, la guitare à la main. Stiles l'analysa, il était charismatique, brun, une barbe naissante qui le rendait très sexy, il devait avoir 24 ou 25 ans. Il était habillé d'un tee-shirt noir en col V, d'un jean de la même couleur et d'une veste en cuir, également noire. Il continuait de chanter sans voir qu'un adolescent l'observait. Ou plutôt l'espionnait.

Legendary lovers

We could be legendary

Legendary lovers

We should be legendary

Stiles voulut s'approcher encore un peu mais trébucha sur un déchet et s'étendit de tout son long parterre en faisant un boucan qui fit arrêter le jeune homme de chanter.

"_Putain ! dis Stiles, maladroit même dans un moment pareil.

_Qui est là ?!" dis le chanteur, ayant bien évidement entendu le bruit.

Stiles se releva, non sans peine, sortit de sa cachette et se montra devant l'homme, les mains dans les poches.

"_Salut. sortit Stiles, gêné de s'être pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

_Qui est-tu ?

_Oh heu, je m'appelle Stiles Stilinski. Et toi ?

_Derek Hale. Que fait-tu ici ?

_Je passait par là. répondis l'adolescent tout naturellement.

_Tu passais par là. Répéta le dénommé Derek.

_Et bien oui, je ne vois jamais personne dans cette ruelle, alors quand j'ai entendu ta voix, je me suis rapproché et je suis tombé, d'ailleurs je me suis foulé la cheville .. Dis Stiles, qui massait sa cheville en s'appuyant sur le mur. Un hématome se formait et elle enflait déjà.

_Tu peux marcher ? Demanda Derek, qui voyait l'état de sa cheville.

_Je peine mais c'est faisable.

_Alors viens." Dis Derek, qui ramassa sa guitare. Il pris le bras de Stiles et le mit sur son épaule.

Stiles, qui prenait appui sur le torse de son vis-à-vis sentait à travers ses vêtements les muscles de celui-ci. Il commença à l'imaginer torse-nu, et cela ne fut pas une pensée désagréable. Non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela, Stiles, pas maintenant.

"_On va où, au fait ?

_Chez moi, je vais te soigner."

Sur ces mots, aucun des deux hommes ne prirent la parole pendant le chemin, chemin qui se trouva être très court, même trop au goût de Stiles. Ils arrivèrent chez Derek, celui-ci ouvrit la porte et emmena le blessé sur le canapé. Puis il partit dans une autre pièce. Stiles pris donc le temps d'observer l'endroit. C'était une petite maison bien décorée, accueillante, tout était soigneusement rangé. Il vit plusieurs photos, l'une d'un petit garçon souriant, sûrement Derek, une autre de plusieurs personnes autour d'une table, une d'un couple, Stiles arrêta son chemin sur une en particulier. Elle montrait Derek et une femme, ils éclataient de rire et se prenaient la main. La poitrine de Stiles se serra et fut envahie d'une tristesse qui le surprit lui-même. Pourquoi se sentit-il si triste en voyant cette photo ? C'est vrai que Derek était très séduisant, sexy, il avait une voix à couper le souffle et pour ramener un inconnu maladroit qui se foule la cheville en l'observant chez lui, il devait donc être courtois et gentil. Mais il ne le connaissait pas ! Si ça se trouve Derek était un sorcier psychopathe qui se sert de sa voix angélique pour attirer les adolescents et les torturer chez lui !

"_Tu t'égares là Stiles... Avait-il pensé tout haut.

_Que dis-tu ?" Dis Derek qui apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, une trousse de secours à la main. Stiles sursauta, et faillit faire tomber la photo qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir pris. Derek vu la photo et lui apprit que la femme était sa soeur, Laura. Stiles fut rassuré et un sourit illumina son visage. Son sourire disparut dès qu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Un soulagement. Stiles avait été soulagé que la femme n'était pas sa compagne. Pourquoi était-il soulagé ? Stiles savait la préférence qu'il avait pour les hommes mais tombé sous le charme d'un homme conn peine quinze minutes, vraiment ? En même temps, comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ? C'est impossible.

Stiles retourna sur le canapé, il voulut s'assoir, mais Derek lui dit de se coucher. Derek vint s'assoir et mit les jambes de Stiles sur les siennes, de façon à pouvoir passer de la crème sur la cheville de l'adolescent.

"_Ça va être un peu froid.

_Hum.. Ugh ! Gémit Stiles.

_Ça te fait mal ?

_Un peu." En vérité Stiles ne gémissait pas de douleur mais plutôt du contact de la main de Derek sur sa cheville. Ses mains étaient douces, et l'ado profita du moment.

"_Tu chantais très bien tout a l'heure. Stiles essayait de lui parlait, pour le connaitre un peu plus.

_Merci. Il fit une courte pause, avant d'ajouter :

_Tu es la première personne qui m'entend chanter tu sais ?

_J'en suis ravie. Tu crois que je pourrais t'entendre à nouveau ?

_Humm je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Si c'est toi je pourrais faire un effort.

_Cool !"

Stiles rougissait un peu de ce que Derek venait de dire. Il ne le connaissait pas non plus et pourtant le chanteur venait de lui parler comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres.

Derek finit le bandage et alla ranger la trousse. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et lança :

"_Tu peux rester pour la nuit si tu veux. Il ne faut pas trop appuyer sur ta cheville. Je prendrais le canapé et tu dormiras dans mon lit.

_Non non non , tu m'as déjà emmené ici, soigné, prends le lit, le canapé me va très bien.

_Mon lit est assez grand, nous pouvons dormir à deux. Ça te va ?

_Euh oui, mais tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?

_Tu ne me déranges pas puisque c'est moi qui propose.

_Je... D'accord.

_Tu as faim ?

_Non.

_Tu mens. J'entends tes gargouillements d'ici. Ce sera des pâtes. Tu aimes les pâtes ?

_Oui j'aime ça, ça me gêne ,tu es certain que...

_Non Stiles tu ne me dérange pas. Tu me poses encore une fois cette question je t'égorge. "

Stiles éclata de rire et Derek le suivit. Ce denier fit à manger avec l'aide de Stiles, l'hyperactif né ne pouvant pas rester longtemps les bras croisés à ne rien faire. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Stiles avait presque raconté sa vie a Derek. Il lui avait dit qu'il était orphelin, que ses parents étaient morts lorsqu'il était bébé et qu'il vivait de leur héritage. Derek avait eu un peu plus de mal à se confier, mais c'était sans compter le don de persuasion de Stiles. Il lui raconta donc que toute sa famille était décédée suite à un incendie. La chanson qu'il chantait tout à l'heure était de Katy Perry, il expliqua qu'elle était la chanteuse préférée de Laura et qu'il chantait tout des titres en sa mémoire. Les deux jeunes hommes se parlait sans tabou. Tous deux parlaient de choses pourtant dures à révéler mais entre eux tout était facile. Ils se sentaient bien, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu mais c'est comme si ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Derek en vient à prendre sa guitare et chanta quelques morceaux a Stiles. Ils parlèrent encore pendant ce qu'ils pensaient être des minutes, mais qui en fait étaient des heures. Il était donc 3 heures du matin quand ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, les deux hommes se mirent en caleçons de la façon la plus naturelle du monde. Comme si ils étaient deux amis d'enfance. En l'espace de quelque heures, ils s'accordaient déjà une confiance mutuelle et une grande amitié, et peut-être plus. Stiles observait Derek torse nu et rougit en voyant ce corps d'athlète. C'est à ce moment précis que Stiles se rendit compte de ses sentiments, il était tombé amoureux de Derek.

"_Arrête de matter. Dit Derek s'amusant de la réaction de Stiles, qui rougissait de plus belle. Il ajouta :

_Bah alors Stiles, jaloux ou admiratif de mes muscles ?

_Pardon ?! Narcissique va !"

Sur ces mots, Stiles, tout en faisant attention a sa cheville, se jeta sur Derek, qui, sous l'effet de la surprise, tomba sur le lit, mais qui bien vite reprit le dessus. Ils se chamaillaient et roulèrent jusqu'à tomber du lit. Leurs visages étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches. Ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de leurs vis-à-vis. Leurs nez se touchaient presque et le coeur de Stiles rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Derek se rapprocher dangereusement de sa bouche. Il n'était pas le seul à ressentir quelque chose. Derek rompit les derniers centimètres qui les séparait en s'emparant des lèvres de Stiles. Le baiser était au début chaste et doux, mais il devient vite plus passionné, la langue de Derek alla chercher sa jumelle et commença à jouer avec elle. La main de Stiles vient se poser sur la nuque du plus grand pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. A bout de souffle et a contre-coeur, ils se quittèrent et, par la même occasion, ils en profitèrent pour se relever et se coucher dans le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, ils finirent par s'endormir, blottit l'un contre l'autre, en repensant à cette soirée plutôt parfaite.

Le lendemain, Stiles était resté toute la journée chez Derek, de toute façon, il n'avait personne chez lui qui l'attendait. Pendant plus d'un mois Stiles venait tous les jours chez lui et les deux jeunes amants ne se voyaient plus séparés. Le plus vieux proposa donc à Stiles d'emménager chez lui, qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à dire oui. Stiles était heureux, Derek était heureux, il n'y avait que ça qui ne comptait pour eux.

"_Je t'aime Derek.

_Je t'aime aussi Stiles."

Le lendemain Stiles était déjà installé.

•FIN•

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin, une petite rewiew ?


End file.
